simsala_grimmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brave Little Tailor
Hansel and Gretel Season one Details Episode 1 Airdate November 1, 1999 }} Directed By Chris Doyle Chronology Previous Episode None Next Episode Tom Thumb The Brave Little Tailor or The Valiant Tailor' '(in german: Das tapfere Schneiderlein) is the first episode of the first season of SimsalaGrimm. Plot Magical book throws Yoyo and Doc Croc into plum jam. Then one tailor get them out of the jam. After that the tailor starts to sing a song about how he saved them from the plum jam. After he has finished the song, flies appear and then he kills seven of them with one blow. Then he starts to talk about how he used to kill a lot of flies, but never seven and Yoyo says that he is a real hero. Then, the tailor realizes that his destiny is to be a hero and not a tailor. Then the tailor, Yoyo and Doc Croc go to some place and find an old woman and an old man who told them that a giant has passed through their house and has left huge footsteps. Yoyo says that they need a hero and that the tailor is the one. The tailor accepts the task and then follows the footsteps alongside with Yoyo and Doc Croc. Later, they find the giant and Yoyo says that the tailor killed seven flies with one swat to feel good about himself. Then the giant takes the rock and crushes it. Then, the tailor takes a cheese that Doc Croc gives to him and wants to pretend that it's a rock. He crushes it as well. The giant gets surprised, but then he tells the tailor to carry the woods and the one who falls first, looses. And the giant looses because he fell, but the tailor was hanging on the wood so he couldn't fall. After the tailor has stopped the giant to come to the village, the old woman and the old man go to the king to tell him about the news. Then, princess Elisabeth shows up and walks through her castle terrace. Then, one knight, called Corbinian, shows up and sings the love song to the princess. Later, the old man and the old woman come to the princess to tell her about the news. The princess invites the hero. It seems like the princess likes him already, but then the tailor knocks over the carpet. The king doesn't care and asks him if he is the hero who beat the young giant. Then, the jealous knight recomends to the king that the hero (tailor) could beat the giant's parents. Then Yoyo asks the local mouse about the knight and the mouse says that he chased all of the other princess' boys. But the king says that if the tailor succeeded in beating the giants, he would get a lot of awards. The giants show up and say that if they find out who beat his son, they'll kill him. But they get tired and went to sleep under the tree. After that, the tailor, Doc Croc and Yoyo arrive and they climb up a tree and start to shoot the giants with some acorns. Then, one giant thinks that the other one is shooting him. So, they get angry and fight until they die. The old woman and the old man find them and tell it to the king, who gets really surprised. But Corbinian doesn't stop. He says: "So, if he is such a hero, why doesn't he try out to smart the unicorn." ''The tailor accepts the task and goes with Yoyo and Doc Croc into the adventure. Doc Croc warns Yoyo that unicorns have special powers unless their horns are destroyed. When they see the unicorn they get scared, but the tailor takes the whip and catches the unicorn, who gets crazy and rams into the tree with his horn. So, the horn stays in the tree but the unicorn is alive and the tailor brought him into the castle. But it's not enough for the king, so he orders the tailor to get the wild boar and then he will get everything, even his daughter's hands. Then Corbinian gives a pistol to the tailor for defense. Then, they get into the forest and see the boar. Then the tailor tries to use the pistol, but it explodes because Coribian deceived him. Then they start running and they go into some old house and the boar hit the wall and falls. Then, they come to the king with the roasted boar. And the princess and the tailor get married. And they tell to Corbinian to sing a song for their wedding. It ends when Yoyo and Doc Croc go back to their world. Cast & Characters LocationsCategory:Episodes * Castle * Woods Notes/trivia ''Please add some text if you know the information. In other languages * German: Das tapfere Schneiderlein * Polish: O dzielnym krawczyku * French: Le vaillant petit tailleur * Dutch: Het dappere snijdertje Quotes "Seven with the one blow, have you seen it?" Tailor to Doc Croc and Yoyo "You are a true hero indeed." Yoyo to Tailor "Size is no consequence for a true hero." Yoyo to Doc Croc "What is that terrible smell?" Young Giant, "I guess your feet." Yoyo "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those last three sheep." Mother giant "Ha-ha, I like you a lot more like this." Tailor to unicorn that lost his horn. "Name your challenge, your majesty. I will do anything for the hand of a princess." Tailor to the king "Oh, there is a princess and sweetest her smile... But I'm not so lucky, she married meanwhile, UGH, to him..." Corbinian singing Gallery tailorandgiant.png|Tailor with Young giant. beatingunicorn.png|After beating the Wicked unicorn'. External Links * SimsalaGrimm on Wikipedia * THE Valiant Taylor FULL ENLIGH (Simsala Grimm) on Youtube Category:Season one